1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology which acquires information specific to a device by an image pickup element and remotely controls a desired device based on the acquired device-specific information. Particularly, the present invention relates to a technology which displays information for performing detailed remote control easily.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various technologies have been developed wherein a single controller controls a desired device in an easily and intuitively understood manner. For example, a custom image sensor installed in a mobile phone is used to receive an ID from a device while taking a normal image in real time, as described in “Proposal of ‘OPTO-NAVI’ System, which is an information-appliance multi-purpose remote controller using a low power consumption ID-receiving CMOS image sensor having a function of reading a partial area at a high speed” (The Journal of the Institute of Image Information and Television Engineers Vol. 59, No. 12, pp. 1830-1840 (2005)). Then, the received ID is superimposed on the taken background image and displayed on a display. A user can manipulate the target device and its ID on the display with visual recognition.